


Starting Over

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon has something to talk to Blair about.  Will Blair be interested or want to go back to teaching at the university?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Fresh Start





	Starting Over

Starting Over  
By PattRose  
Summary: Simon has something to talk to Blair about. Will Blair be interested or want to go back to teaching at the university?   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Fresh Start   
Warning: Part one of a series.   
Word Count: 1170  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/startingover1_zpskljic0ev.png.html)

Simon stopped in at the loft when he knew Jim wouldn’t be there. He wanted to talk to Blair alone. He didn’t want Jim having anything to do with the offer. Simon wanted this to be all Blair’s decision. He knocked on the door and waited for Blair to open it.

Blair opened the door and smiled. “Simon. It’s good to see you. Oh my God, nothing happened to Jim, right?”

“Calm down, Blair. Jim is just fine. I came to talk to you about something important…”

“Well, where are my manners? Come on in, Simon. Would you like beer or coffee?”

Simon thought a moment and said, “I’m almost off duty, so a beer sounds good. And Jim mentioned some banana bread in the bullpen today. I wouldn’t complain if you gave me a slice of that.”

“Hmmm, beer and banana bread…” Blair snickered all the way into the kitchen. 

Blair sliced Simon a piece of bread and got him a nice dark brewed beer. He opened it, grabbed a glass for Simon and took everything into the living room. He handed Simon both the beer and the bread and said, “I’m going to get me one.” 

Blair went in and got himself a beer and came back to the living room and sat next to Simon on the sofa. “So tell me what’s going on.”

“I’ve never heard of this beer before, but it’s really good. I like dark beer. Kiltlifter is a very odd name for a beer.”

“It’s a Scottish Style Ale and we love it. It’s fairly new, so it’s something different for us to try out. I’m glad you like it. I just know you’re not here to talk to me about dark ale, though. So tell me why you’re here, Simon.”

“Should have known you would see right through me. I know you don’t want the badge, but I also know that you’d like to be able to work with Jim. So I went to the Commissioner and we talked about what we could do to come up with a job for you. The Commissioner doesn’t want to lose a good man either. Plus he knows that Jim works better with you nearby. We talked and talked until we came to a decision that I think you could live with.”

Simon took a long swig of his beer and smiled. “Don’t look so nervous. This is a good deal for you, I think. You will start at $25,000.00 a year, full benefits and you get to work with Jim most of the time. The job is as a Major Crime Consultant and you’ll be working with everyone in the bullpen. Mostly Jim, but there will be days when you have to work with one of your other coworkers. But that’s not all. There is one thing that I’m not sure if you’ll go for. The Commissioner wants you to teach a class at the police academy once a week. Every Monday, you’ll be teaching a class on sexual harassment. We have big problems with that, and he thinks you would be a good teacher. So now, sit back, take that in and tell me what you think of this offer.”

Simon sat back and drank all the rest of his beer. Blair got up to get him a second one and he called out, “Just water, Blair.”

Blair rinsed out the beer bottle, put it in the recycle box and then got a glass of ice water for Simon.

When he went back, Simon accepted the water and asked, “So what do you hate about the job? Is it the pay? I could ask for more.”

“More pay would be great, but I don’t see the Commissioner doing that. Do you?”

“I do. He’ll go up to $35,000.00 a year. That’s his limit. Now is it more appealing?” Simon asked. 

“And I don’t have to carry a weapon?”

“Nope, you sure don’t have to. You could if you wanted to, but it’s not required,” Simon replied. 

“I really like the idea of the Monday classes. I see that you’re surprised. Why?” Blair asked. 

“I figured you would think it was a pain in the ass. But if anyone could teach a bunch of idiots, it would be you.”

“Simon, tell me what you honestly think about this job offer. Do you think it’s a good one?”

“I think it’s a great offer. You get to teach a little bit, which I know you love, and also be with Jim and the gang the rest of the time. You would have to get a more reliable car though. You’ll be driving yourself to the station at least some of the time, and to the academy. Tell me what your first reaction to the offer is.”

Blair thought for a moment and said, “I’ll take it.”

“Just like that?” Simon asked, incredulously. 

“It’s not like I have anyone knocking on my door offering me jobs. Well, okay, I had one offer. This is better.” Blair smiled broadly and made Simon feel better about the entire thing. 

“Blair, maybe you should talk to Jim about it first.”

“No, I’ve made my decision. It’s time to start over. I’m ready and Jim will agree with me after I tell him about the offer.”

“I’m not sure he’s going to like sharing…”

“Tough shit, Simon. He’ll get used to it,” Blair said, seriously. 

“Well, I’m going to leave for now. ‘Jim is due home’ in about an hour. You can fill him in on the new job, benefits and pay. I’m sure he’ll be happy for you,” Simon said. 

“He’d better be, because I’m thrilled. Thank you for going to bat for me, Simon. I know this couldn’t have been easy for you. I appreciate your help. I had no idea what to do.”

“You always land on your feet, Blair, but I wanted you to land on them beside. us. You’ve always been a big help in Major Crimes, so I’m thrilled that you’ve decided to stay with us. Your job starts in five days, by the way.”

“Holy shit, I have a lot to do. Thanks, again, Simon.”

“Bye, Blair. Have fun telling Jim.”

“I’m telling you, he’s going to take it really well.”

“Good. See you in five days,” Simon said, as he walked out the door. 

Blair shut the door and smiled. He couldn’t believe he was going to be doing two things he loved. Being on the roller coaster and teaching too. Now, all he had to do was tell Jim what a good thing it was for him to be shared in Major Crimes. Blair laughed out loud and waited for his lover to get home. 

TBC


End file.
